“Wireless” is a term used to describe telecommunications in which modulated electromagnetic waves transmit information (e.g., voice, data, text, pictures, video, etc.) over part or all of a communication path. Wireless technology is rapidly evolving, and is playing an increasing role in the lives of people throughout the world.
Typically, the user of a wireless communication device acquires service from a wireless communication system operated by a wireless service provider. Examples of wireless communication systems include cellular telephone systems, PCS systems, satellite communication systems, and the like. Ordinarily, a wireless communication system is capable of providing service within a particular geographical region.
More than one communication system may provide service within the same geographical region. Some communication systems, however, are not as desirable as others. For example, some communication systems may offer better pricing, quality of service, support of unique features, etc. Accordingly, a wireless communication device may be configured to attempt to acquire service from the most desirable communication system within the current geographical region.
Sometimes, however, it may not be possible to acquire service from the most desirable communication system within the current geographical region. For example, the most desirable communication system may be temporarily unavailable due to system maintenance, faulty equipment, etc. In such a situation, the wireless communication device may be configured to acquire service from a less desirable communication system.
When a wireless communication device is receiving service from a less desirable communication system, a more desirable communication system may become available. Therefore, when receiving service from a less desirable communication system, many wireless communication devices make periodic attempts to acquire service from a more desirable communication system. However, some wireless communication devices may make such acquisition attempts too often, while other wireless communication devices may not make such acquisition attempts frequently enough.
Accordingly, benefits may be realized if means were provided to address one or more of the above problems.